Shattered Souls
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: What's happens when Joey wishes on a star for the gang to go another world? Chaos! That's happens. When the gang finds themselves in the Pokemon world, love betrayals and a whole lot of battles happen. T. YamiXOC, JoeyXOC, SetoXOC, YugiXOC, BakuraXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered Souls**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokémon Crossover**

**(A/N This will be my first Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokémon crossover. It will probably be good. If I have something wrong in the Yu-Gi-Oh part, I haven't watched it in like … ever. As for the Pokémon part, there is no excuse.)**

**

* * *

**

- Domino City, Turtle Game Shop, 11:50 P.M. -

- Prologue -

"Hey Yugi! What's the answer for problem 17 on the Math homework?" Joey asked.

It was late in the evening, the wind blowing soft breezes into the open windows. Yugi and the gang was at the game shop, doing their homework. Well, only one of them. They were on the floor of the living room, trying to help Joey out.

"Joey, ever think to actually, oh, I don't know, _try_ to do it?" Tea asked. She was laying on the rug.

The blonde sighed. "Tea! You're smart. You got to help a poor guy out here." Joey complained.

"Joey, you _got _to learn of to do it." Tea said, opening up a book to read.

"_Yugi_," Joey whined. "We could be having our Duel Monsters Tournament right now, if you will just _help me out_."

"Joey, _please_, stop talking." Tristan begged. He was on the couch, trying to go to sleep.

"Please, Yug, just tell me." Joey begged.

"Okay, okay, it's zero." Yugi said. He was on the loveseat, trying to go to sleep like Tristan.

"Thanks Yug, you're a life saver." Joey said, writing it down. "Hey guys?"

"What?" they all said.

"Remember when we fighting the Leviathan, and the Duel Monsters came from their own world to help us?" Joey said nonchalantly.

"Yeah." They all chorused together.

"I wish that we could all go to a world like that. Hopefully we won't get any homework."

They all laughed. "Wait, _all_ of us? Like Bakura and Kaiba?" Tea asked.

"Even Rich Boy and Ryou. I even hoping for Marik to join in."

Joey then looked outside. The night sky was clear, the stars sparking brightly and the full moon was near its zenith.

"Dudes! Look! A shooting star!" Joey exclaimed pointing at the silver streak that shone brightly. "Lucky Joey, you get the wish." Tristan yawned.

"All right! Okay, I'm wishing for all of us to go to another world baby!" Joey yelled pumping his fist into the air.

"_I have a bad feeling about this,"_ Yami appeared in his spirit form. "And why is that Pharaoh?" Yugi asked.

"_With our known luck, we might just do that." _Yami said just before Yugi drifted off into sleep with the others.

Little did they know that Yami was right.

**Me - Tada! Yes, I know it's short, but it's the prologue people. What are you going to do?**

**Anyway, since the gang is always in some kind of mess, I decided that Joey's wish will come true. **

**Hopefully that will show Mr. Brooklyn Rage there to be careful what you wish for.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shattered Souls**

**Chapter 1**

**A New World**

- Littleroot Town, Stephanie's House, 12:37 P.M. Hoenn Region -

- Stephanie's POV -

"Hey Mom! So, what do you need from Oldale Town again?" I called out from my room. It was cool. Dark gray walls with silver roses hand painted by _moi_ with a TV, computer, mirror, and a map of the Hoenn Region.

"Sweetie, I said I needed a gallon of water and some scented candles." Mom said. She was tall, about like 5'11, and she had bright red hair and dark brown eyes. The only thing that I got from my mom was her curves.

"Okay, Mom. I'll be back soon." I said, picking up my bag. It was black, with silver and gold roses, and etched in a Dragonair. I made it myself.

"Oh Stephanie! Remember about the wild Pokémon. Here, take your father's Poké Ball just in case of anything." Mom said, worry coloring her voice, handing me the Poké Ball.

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, I'll be alright." I said. I took a look in my mirror.

I had shimmering black hair the cascaded like a waterfall to my back. My face, was almost heart-shaped. Large eyes, long black eyelashes, straight nose, and full lips showed the world who I was. My eyes, neon-blue, is told to have a piercing effect on people.

I had on a silver jacket over a black tank top with the words "Dragons Rule" in gold. I had on black, ripped up jeans and black stiletto boots. I had earrings in the shape of Flygons and silver chains on my wrists. Around my neck was a locket. It was large, about the size of a chicken egg, made out of gold and had a eye on it. My dad gave it to me when he went to the desert. It was really ancient, said to be about 5,000 years old.

"Bye, Mom," I said, running out to the door.

I lived in Littleroot Town, a small town in the Hoenn Region. "Hey Steph!" One of my best friends, Randall, ran towards me. He lived right next to me and we have been friends forever.

Randall was a tall guy with short brown hair with gold highlights and dark green eyes that had flicks of light gray in them. He was wearing a gray shirt with blue jeans.

"Hey Randall," I called.

Randall smiled. "Where you going?" he asked. I pointed out to the entrance to Littleroot Town. "Oldale. My mom wants some water and candles. Wanna come?"

Randall really smiled at that. I was starting to think he had a crush on me. "Sure! I got nothing better to do." he said.

I nodded. "Okay," I said and we walked over to the entrance of Littleroot. I looked back. Okay, I _was _planning to leave, to go see the world, but … it's so nice here. Nothing ever happens.

Then I feel it. An itching feeling, like something was crawling under my skin. And it came from Route 101.

"_Stephanie? Are you alright? I sense something is on your mind."_ Layla appeared.

She—by her accounts—is a wife of a king. She came from the locket. She told me that she was imprisoned in spirit form into the locket, and I set her free by opening the locket. (And let me tell you, that took me _forever_ to open that thing.) And I bought her story. It made sense. If someone else told me that story, I would laugh at them. But, I seen her with my own eyes, so I bought it.

What she calls herself is a Yami. A darker self, but it really seems that _I'm_ the darker half.

She looked a lot like me. She had the same black hair and ice-blue eyes as me. The only thing is that she was a bit taller than me and her hair purple and blue highlights, like a raven's wing.

She looked concerned. _"Stephanie?"_ I looked into her eyes. "_Mind taking over?" _I asked mentally. She shook her head. _"Alright then,"_ I knew she wanted to know what was eating me, but I needed some alone time. My locket glowed, and with a golden light, Layla had control of my body.

- Route 101, 12:49 P.M. Hoenn Region -

- Layla's POV -

I knew that Stephanie had something on her mind. But why not tell me?

I wanted to look into her mind, to see what was happening. But, I knew better than that. Stephanie would had been angry at me for that.

I sighed. Randall, one of Stephanie's friends looked at me. "Is something the matter Steph?" I shook my head. "No Randall, I am just a bit tired." I lied swiftly.

"Anyway, so what's your plan on getting out of here?" Randall asked. He was looking at me with curiosity burning in his eyes. I knew from watching them that he liked her, but did not have the nerve to tell her.

"I am thinking on becoming a Trainer. I always wanted to go around the world." That was Stephanie's wish. She wanted to see the world, try new things. And, I must admit, I wanted to do the same.

"And you?" I asked back. Randall shrugged. "Don't know yet. But, I'm probably going to do the same."

I looked back to the Route. It was very peaceful. Long, graceful trees dotted Route 101. Long grasses tickled our legs. The cries of Taillows and movement of Zigzagoons made the path to Oldale Town relaxing. I guessed this is why she does not want to leave.

Then I saw _him_. A man was unconscious on the floor!

"Sir? Are you alright?" I asked, running to him. As I come closer to the unconscious man, I realized that he was not a man, but a boy.

He had on a royal blue jacket with matching blue jeans and black shoes. His hair was star-shaped, magenta at the tips, black in the middle, and he had blond locks.

I shook his shoulder, hoping that he would wake up. _Wake up! Please!_ I begged. Then I closed my eyes. My locket had to power to heal people.

Suddenly, he moaned. He blinked, once, now twice, and fully opened his eyes. His eyes were the color of violets. "Dude! You okay?" Randall asked, running towards me and the boy.

"Where? Where am I?" he asked. And our eyes locked on to each other.

Something in my stirred. Like I knew this boy. I noticed that he had some kind of pendent around his neck. It was golden with a eye on it and reminded me of a puzzle.

"You are in Route 101, right outside of Littleroot Town. Do you remember who you are?" I asked. I thought that this boy had amnesia.

"Yeah, I do. My name is Yugi, Yugi Moto. And where did you say I am?"

"Route 101."

"And where is—AH!" Yugi screamed.

Me and Randall turned around. A gang of Poochyena and a Mightyena appeared. Poochyena was a small, light gray doggish-wolf creature with a darker gray muzzle and paws with bright yellow eyes. Mightyena was a wolfish Pokémon with a light gray body and black legs and paws, back, tail and ears. Like Poochyena, it had yellow eyes and red irises.

"_Pack, pack, attack, attack," _I heard, but I shook the feeling off. Must be my mind playing tricks with me.

"Wh-What is th-that?" Yugi stuttered. Randall helped him to get up. The Mightyena growled and took a battle stance. I knew what was happening. We were on _his _territory, and we needed to leave.

"Poochyena and Mightyena! Steph! Do you have any Pokémon?" Randall asked frantically.

I reached into the bag and took out Stephanie's Poké Ball. Or, to be more accurate, her father's. He was away a lot, but he always left a strong

Pokémon for Stephanie and her mother incase of anything.

I press the red-and-white ball, inflating it like a beach ball. "Go Poké Ball!" I yelled.

The ball opened, and with a flash of a red laser, a Pokémon appeared.

It was little bit smaller than me. It was light green, with a steak of red coming down from it's jaw to it's belly. It had a light green stripe across it's belly and it had leaves growing from it's head, arms, and back. A Grovyle.

"Grovyle! I need your help. This boy needs help and I need you to fight off this Mightyena! Will you help?" I asked the Grovyle. He looked back at me and nodded.

"Okay! Use Leaf Blade!" I yelled as a green glow appeared around the leaves growing out of Grovyle's arms. They turned into long, glowing green blades.

Grovyle ran swiftly and attacked, but the Mightyena was fast and dodged it. Mightyena turned around and quickly bit the leaf growing from Grovyle's head, pulling Grovyle back.

"Grovyle! Shake that Mightyena off and use Bullet Seed!" Grovyle was able get the Mightyena off but then Mightyena opened it's mouth and a dark purple and black ball appeared and hit Grovyle.

"Grovyle! Watch out! That's a Shadow Ball!" I screamed, but it was to late; Grovyle was knocked back to the tree.

"Grovyle! You okay?" I asked and he nodded. I sighed in relief. "Okay, use Mega Drain!" Light green light appeared and yellow orbs of Mightyena energy came to Grovyle, healing him. Mightyena panted as the Poochyena howled it on.

"_Attack, attack!" _I heard, but I shrugged it off; I was too into the battle.

"Okay Grovyle! Use Bullet Seed!" Grovyle opened his mouth and spit out yellow seeds that hit Mightyena straight on and knocked him back.

Mightyena stood back up for a moment, but then the Mightyena fell back and hit the ground. He had been knocked out.

"Wait to go Grovyle!" I yelled and hugged him. Grovyle snickered and hugged me back. "Man Steph! You rocked out!" Randall said.

Oh, that is right. In the moment, I had forgotten about him and that boy. I heard a growl behind me. Mightyena had gotten up and was glaring at me with it's bright yellow and red eyes.

"Mightyena, listen please. Me and my friend Randall," I gestured to him, "Where just going to the town over there. I needed to get something for my mother. Then, I found this man," I gestured to the boy, "And he had fallen, so me and my friend needed to help him. Mightyena, listen to my words. Hear the truth in them." I said each word carefully and slowly.

I knew this Mightyena was very strong for a wild one. Mightyena doesn't learn Shadow Ball naturedly. A Trainer must have released him.

"_I hear the truth of your words human. I will let you and your friends pass my territory. Farewell," _Mightyena said in a dark tone. I felt my eyes widen. He could speak?

Mightyena nodded and he and his followers ran swiftly into the forest.

"_Um, Layla? Since when you could understand Pokémon?_" Stephanie asked. _"I do not know, but I have the feeling that this stranger might have the answer," _I said to her mentally.

"Um, Steph? You okay? You looked kinda weird when Mightyena and his gang left." Randall said, breaking the trance I had.

I nodded my head slowly, as if to make sure I could still be able to move my head. "Yes, thank you for the concern Randall. Do you mind taking Grovyle to Pokémon Center in Oldale Town for me and getting the water and candles my mother?" I asked, walking back to Littleroot Town.

Randall looked perplexed for a moment, but nodded and said: "Sure thing Steph. I'll bring it to your house." he said and with a another perplexed look on his face, walked to Oldale Town.

"Come with me stranger. I must speak with you." I said, taking the boy's hand and walking back to Littleroot Town.

"_Stephanie, you take over."_ I said when she appeared again. She nodded. _"Fine then,"_ she said as she took over.

- Littleroot Town, Stephanie's room, 1:13 P.M. Hoenn Region -

- Yugi's POV -

"Alrighty then … so first off, I'm Stephanie Rosemary North. And second, how the hell did you get unconscious on the floor of Route 101?" the girl that saved me asked.

I sighed. "I really don't know. One moment I'm sleeping on my loveseat back home and the next, I find myself in the forest!" I exclaimed.

Something about this girl was different. When she first spoke to me, she was nice and sweet and worried. Now she sounded cold and mean. My mind, wondered.

Could she? Could she really have a . . .

"By the way, what's that around your neck?" I asked quickly, hoping to prove myself right.

"My locket. My dad got it for me when he was at the desert when I was little." Stephanie said, eyeing my Millennium Puzzle.

"And, what's around _your_ neck?" She asked back. Her icy blue eyes were razor-sharp.

I ignored her question and asked: "You _do _know what that _really_ is?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know it's a locket. It's from the danm f-ing desert. It's like 5,000 years old. Tada." she said in a bored voice.

"It came with a spirit." I said, crossing my arms.

Stephanie's icy blue eyes widen and with a golden light from her locket, a taller girl appeared in her place, with purple and blue highlights, like a raven's wing.

"I need to know how did you know that." She said in a commanding voice.

"_Pharaoh?"_ I asked. "_I know,"_ he said and with a golden light that matched the light from Stephanie's locket and me and the Pharaoh switched places.

- Littleroot Town, Stephanie's Room, 1:17 P.M. Hoenn Region -

- Yami's POV -

"And might I ask who you are?" I asked at the girl in front of me.

A surprisingly sadistic but sweet smile appeared on her full red lips. "Since you already know, there is no point in lying. My name is Layla. I was locked away at my will in the locket in spirit and my host's father gave the locket to her and opened it, releasing my spirit."

"Now, I answered your question, answer mine. Who are you?" Layla asked, tipping her head to the side, making her raven hair cascade like a waterfall with her.

"I was an ancient Pharaoh locked away in this," I held up the Millennium Puzzle, "I have no memories. I don't remember anything, not even my name."

Layla's eyes widen and fulled with sympathy. A girl appeared next to her in spirit form. She was just a bit shorter than Layla and she didn't have the purple and blue highlights in her hair. Her face, how ever, were tough and strong.

"You don't remember anything?" they both said. Yugi appeared next to me.

"He remembers nothing." Yugi said. "Hi Yugi!" Stephanie said brightly.

"Y-You can see _me_?" Yugi exclaimed. Stephanie nodded like it was nothing. "Sure, I mean, you can see _me_."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, I see what you mean." he said.

"So, where were we when my host interrupted us?" Layla said, smiling sweetly.

"We were speaking of me not remembering who I am. But, that is not important." I shrugged off my memory loss, "What is important is finding out the way back home to Domino City. Our home." I said and Yugi nodded.

A map caught my attention. I walked slowly over to it, knowing that Layla, Stephanie and Yugi were all watching.

"This is a map?" I asked, pointing at it. Stephanie nodded. "Yup, the entire Hoenn Region is on there." She quickly pointed at a small town in a deep forest. "We're here, in small Littleroot."

"But, what interests me is _how _you got here in the first place. That's the first step on learning to get to your home." Layla said wisely.

Me and Yugi looked at each other with wide eyes. "You don't think …"

**Me - Ha! AHHHHHHHHH! *Runs from thrown knifes* Sorry! But, I couldn't resist giving a cliffhanger. Sorry.**

**Anyway, you met Layla and Stephanie. I own them, they are my OCs and I love them. You're see them a lot when we go to Yugi and Yami's POVs. They going to help Yami and Yugi get through Hoenn.**

**So, Yugi and Yami are stuck in Hoenn! Where are the others? Did they find a Millennium Item? When will Joey learn to shut his big mouth? Will Seto, Bakura, and Marik ever show up? Will I ever learn to never put in cliffhangers? Will Stephanie have sex will Yami Bakura?**

**Stephanie and Yami Bakura: HEY!**

**Me: *Rolls eyes* Whatever. The only thing I know is that it's going to be a hell of a long fanfic . . . **


	3. Chapter 3

**Shattered Souls**

**Chapter Three**

**Found Her Again**

- New Bark Town, 6:02 P.M. Johto Region -

- Bakura's POV -

"Um, Bakura? You _do _know where you're going?" Ryou, my annoying host asked.

"Not the slightest clue." I responded.

Somehow, we woke up in a forest. Yeah, I pretty sure I wasn't drinking last night. Anyway, we found our way out and we found a town. It was pretty small, but I could make out a couple of shops and houses.

"Anyway, WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?" Ryou yelled. I always thought that he was a bit screwed up in the mind.

"The sign said we're in New Bark Town. And what kind of name is that?" I asked. Seriously? You aren't that creative if you name a town like that.

Ryou shrugged. I rolled my eyes and saw _her_.

Her back was turned to me, but I knew her anywhere. The scar shaped like a "X" across her back and the golden chain around her ankle with an eye was enough.

"Bakura? Bakura!" My host tried to get my attention, but I wasn't focused on him. I was focusing on _her_.

She turned to me. Her ice-blue eyes, the color of the bright blue sky, were the first thing I saw the first day I saw her.

"Bakura?" she whispered, a dark, quite beautiful voice, like a black willow spider weaving a web of darkness.

"Zahra?" I whispered. A girl, the host I'll bet, was beside her. I knew that Ryou was beside me as well.

"YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?" They both yelled.

Zahra smiled wickedly. "How about we talk in a less, _public_, place?" she asked, her blue eyes looking all over the people watching us.

I nodded. "Of course, my little desert rose, lead the way." I said, grinning.

She smiled and lead us to a small house right outside the town. It was made of dark cherry wood, and had had a second story with a couple of windows.

"Not the place I would see you in Zahra." I said, coming in. In the living room there was a sofa and two loveseat, all black leather. I could see there was a small kitchen and there was some stairs that lead to the second floor. The curtains were black and completely blocked out the setting sun.

Zahra shrugged, her long black hair like a curtain of shadows moving with her. Her beauty was eerily unnatural.

Zahra was wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans with black leather boots. Her Millennium Anklet was around her right ankle.

"You do with what you got." she said simply and sat down on the loveseat, relaxing her tense muscles. Her host appeared in spirit form and was seating on the rim of the loveseat.

I sat on the sofa, with Ryou looking sullen and he had his back against the wooden wall.

"Zahra, my desert rose, it's been too long." I said, smiling. She smiled too.

"True, so true. But, I am glad you okay. It's been about 5 thousand years since we last saw each other." she purred and she host, who didn't look like she was paying attention, turned her gaze to me. Her eyes were shockingly like Zahra's.

"So, you guys know each other?" her host asked, looking completely bored. Her eyes were dark and sharp.

Zahra laughed, beautiful and chilly at the same time. "Of course." I said, relaxing my back onto the sofa.

"Let me guess, you were lovers?" Zahra's host asked bluntly. I was kinda taken back by the straightforwardness of her question.

But, Zahra kept her cool and replied: "Why yes, we were."

Her host smiled. "I was just asking." she said shrugging, looking to the floor.

"Anyway, what brings you here Bakura, my thief?" Zahra said.

The million dollar question. Why _were_ we here anyway?

"I don't know. We," I pointed over to my host, "Just woke up in the forest outside of here. I don't have the slightest clue why we woke up there."

Zahra smiled, her full red lips curving ever so slightly. "I don't think that matters. I know that we were suppose to be together again and it was just Fate. Seen the Pharaoh anywhere?"

I nodded. "A couple times, to the truthful, which I never am," I add the last part in, "But, I couldn't get the Puzzle. That stupid Pharaoh, always finding a way out of everything." I spat.

Zahra looked sympathetic. "I know how that feels." She looked away, unable to look me in the eye. "Seen . . . my sister?" she looked up, blue eyes blazing with fire.

I shook my head. "I haven't." I said, looking down. I looked back up. Zahra's eyes were burning deeply with hatred.

"Stupid Layla, she always got what she wanted. And stupid Emu for following her. Only I could trust was you," She said that looking into my eyes and smiling. "And Kepi." she add after a thought.

"Seen Kepi anywhere? I miss her, she was the life of the party. She always knew where to get all the good drinks in the bars." I said, remembering.

Zahra shook her head.

"How did you guys met?" Ryou finally said something.

"Well, that's a long story. Remember it?" I asked, giving Zahra the lopsided grin I knew she liked.

She rolled her eyes. "How could I forget?" she asked back.

"How did it go?" Zahra's host asked.

"Well . . ."

- New Bark Town, Zahra's House, 7:59 P.M. Johto Region -

- Zahra's POV -

_Flash-back_

_The dark, musky scent of darkness, men, sweat, and alcohol hung in the air of the bar. _

_I was at the Night Shade, the local bar in my village. You could always find a drunken fool doing something there. The warm light of candles made it feel safe, but it was only a feeling. _

_It was also a great place to bet all our money and lose it all in one night. Which I just made a lot of fools tonight._

_I was one of the only women in the bar, the others were with men, playing and toying with them. It was a way of life for most women, and one that pays well. I wasn't one of them._

_I'm a thief, and always will be. And it was all because of the Pharaoh._

"_Well, well, shouldn't a lady like you be in your home, not at a bar like this?" I turned around from drinking my drink and placing the glass on the table gently._

_A man, about 30 years of age, appeared before me. He was very tall, with black hair and eyes the color of the starless sky. He was wearing old robes, tattered and torn in some places._

"_It is not your concern where I go. Now, let me go back to my drink." I said in a dark tone, but the man ignored me._

"_Well, you are a fiery one. Come with me." he commanded. _

_I was not about to go with this man. What happened to my sister, will _not _happen to me._

"_Let me go." I said darkly and yanked out of his viselike grip._

"_Aw, she a tough one." the man said very loudly so all the eyes were on us two. He raised my hand up in the air. I could smell the alcohol from here. "Everyone look at the tough little whore!" he exclaimed in front of the crowd. I could feel the flush of my blood rushing to my face._

"_Let. Me. Go." I said, but my words were a bit slurred from the alcohol and I couldn't yank out of his grip._

"_I would let her go." _

_A voice stood out of the whispering and muttering from the crowd. _

_Another man, a bit older than me, stepped out of the crowd. He was tall, with silvery white hair and dark brown eyes with the slightest of ring of dark red around the outside of his irises. There was a tripe scar coming from his left eye. He was perfectly dark tan, with a red with gold robe and white shorts. He also had a ring-like pendant around his neck. It was gold and it had five long spikes hanging from it. _

"_And why is _that_?" the man asked, his words completely slurred. He had one too many drinks tonight._

"_Because, she is mine. And if you want scars all over your body, I suggest that you let her go." he said in a dark, cold tone that send chills all over my body._

_This guy was tough, and not one to mess with._

_The man let me go and threw me at the white-haired, brown-eyed stranger. His strong arms held me tight and I felt safe, but scared. I was his? I left the arms of one man to another in less than a heartbeat._

"_Thank you. She is mine and if you forget . . ." he left that hanging because he left me and stepped up and punched him in the nose._

"_AW!" he screamed, holding his now bleeding and broken nose. His eyes narrowed in disgust, but he didn't say anything and he left the bar, leaving a trail of scarlet in his wake._

"_And that goes for all of you who forget." he said, glaring everyone with a ice-cold stare. I was left staring at him, trembling. Who _was _this man? _

"_And now, _we _are leaving."_

_The moment we were out of the bar and into the cold streets of the village, the white-haired stranger pulled me into a cheap motel just out of the village. He rented us a room and yanked me into the room the second we got to the door. The entire time I didn't say anything. I was humiliated in front of the entire bar and I knew that my face was still burning red._

"_W-who are you?" I asked, backing up to the wall. Fear was spiking all over my body, making my palms sweat and my heart race._

"_Oh, yes. I forgot we didn't each other's name." I raised an eyebrow at that. He didn't remember that?_

"_The name's Bakura, nice to meet you. And you are?" he sat on a chair that was there in the room._

"_Zahra." I said sharply, looking away. _

"_Zahra, Flower. You not much of a flower, but you _do _remind me of a rose. Zahra, the Desert Rose. Pretty nice title?" he said._

_But, something dawned to me. "Wait, Bakura? You mean the . . ." _

"_The King of Thieves." Bakura finished for me. I felt my eyes widen. I took a lock of my hair and played with it. I didn't know what to say._

"_Well? Why did you save me?" I said, not being able to look him in the eye._

"_I couldn't let such a beautiful," he gave me a lopsided grin that made my heart do a flip. "Young lady be hurt by such a man. I did it out of the kindness of my heart."_

_I laughed at that. "You're the Thief King. You don't _have _any kindness in your heart. So, thanks for the help, but I need to go." I started to walk towards the door, but Bakura stopped me. His dark brown eyes with that red ring have hypnotic effect on me._

"_Now, what's the rush? I'm sure you could stay the night." He was much taller than me. My head reached his shoulders. I looked at the pendant around his neck, not wanting to look into his eyes._

"_Fine, I'll stay, but after that I'm leaving." He grinned. _

"_Now, you wait here. I'm going to get something to drink." Bakura said and with the swoop of his robe he left. I sighed. I was still a maiden, but I was close of losing it a couple times already._

_He left the door open. What shocked me was the person who passed it. _

_Kepi._

_One of my sisters._

"_Kepi! Over here!" I hissed at her._

_Kepi was the youngest of the family. She was the same height as me, with golden hair and dark blue eyes that was rare to see. Naturally, a lot of men were attracted to her. _

_Kepi giggled. "So, you finally see it my way." she said, her words slurred. Her breath carried the scent of her drinking._

_I crossed my arms. "No. I am _not _here with a man sleeping with him. I am here _against _my will."_

_Kepi smiled. "Of course you are." she said. She was making me mad._

"_Where is Emu and Layla?" I asked. Layla and Emu were my sisters. I am the oldest, Layla the second, Emu the third, and Kepi the youngest. Kepi was about 16. Emu was 18. Layla was 20 and I was 21._

"_You will _not _believe it! She and Emu were chosen to go to the Pharaoh's Temple!"_

"_WHAT!" I screeched. "But, it was supposed to be the oldest and the youngest! You and me!" WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA?_

"_Well, you nor I was there when the priests came to our home. Layla said that it was only her and Emu there with Mother, so they took them." Kepi said, looking away._

"_WHAT! LAYLA WAS LYING!" I screamed. "How DARE Layla say that lie! I swear to Ra that I'll kill her! She KNOWS I HATE the Pharaoh and that I want to talk to him!"_

"_Well,"_

_Me and Kepi turned around. Bakura was back with a bottle and two glasses._

"_Zahra, my Desert Rose, who is your friend?" Bakura asked, eying Kepi. Kepi smiled and waved at him._

"_Sister. Kepi, this is Bakura. Bakura, Kepi." I said tiredly. It was extremely late._

"_Hi, Zahra, I better get going. My charge is waiting for me." she hugged me good-bye and left._

"_Well, it seems that you come from a family of good-looking people." Bakura said, pouring a large amount of the drink into a glass and gave it to me._

_It was clear, and it smelled faintly of roses. I shrugged and drink a bit. It was amazing good. Sweet and spicy at the same time. I smiled. "Pretty good." I said, sitting on the bed, relaxing my tense muscles._

_Bakura gave himself a large amount too and drank it all in one shot. "Ah, that's good. I got it from a good friend of mine. Anyway, Zahra, Desert Rose, what do you have against the Pharaoh?" he asked, sitting next to me._

_I took a swing of my drink. "He killed my father. My father was a solder for the him. He gave me, my mother, and my sisters, food and water and shelter. My mother's sister was a priestess in the Palace. And he killed them both. In front of me." I said bluntly. I could feel tears leaking onto my face._

_Bakura's eyes widen. "I'm—I'm sorry. I didn't know." He put the hands on my face. His touch felt warm and a little rough. Slowly, he cleared away my tears. "Ssh, don't cry. Desert Rose, don't cry."_

_He let me go and I finished my drink. "You have anything against the Pharaoh?" I asked, my tears still flowing from my eyes._

_He nodded thickly. 'He destroyed my entire village." I gasped. _

"_Oh my . . . I'm sorry." I whispered, looking at him. _

"_It's—It's okay."_

_Something dawned to me. "Is that why you became the Thief King? To somehow get back it him?" I asked, placing my hand over his. It felt nice, right._

_Bakura's eyes widen. "You're a smart cookie Zahra." he said, looking down. He lifted his gaze right up to meet mine._

"_How about this? We both hate the Pharaoh, why not team up? We can both get our revenge on him." Bakura said suddenly._

_I glanced away. Should I do that? It seem like a good plan. And . . . I can't believe I'm saying this but, I feel connected to him. It's like our souls recognized each other. It felt . . . right to go with him and get my revenge on the danm Pharaoh. _

"_On one thing." I said, looking at him._

"_What?"_

"_We bring Kepi with us." it didn't feel right leaving her like this, in that slutty kind of life. She's my only real sister. After Emu and Layla's betrayal._

_He grinned at that. "Sure, why not? She seems the fun type." he said, smiling. That smile did funny things to my heart._

"_Then it's a deal." I said, getting up to get another drink for us._

"_A toast. May the Pharaoh fall and we take over." I said, lifting the glass in the air._

_We drank until the bottle was empty and laughed at our new life._

_End Flash-Back_

"Aww, not a half bad story." Zahra's host said, after Zahra told the old story.

"I liked it. Kinda sweet." Ryou said.

"Anyway, now that back together again, how do we take down the Pharaoh?" Zahra asked.

I shrugged. "Don't know. I usually make a plan on the spot."

"By the way, what's your name?" Zahra asked my host.

"Ryou." he said. Zahra nodded. "And this is Desirée." She said, pointing at her host.

"Nice to meet you." I said and she smiled.

"Hey, Zahra? Let's sleep. It's late." Desirée said and yawned.

"Alright. Time for the shuteye."

**Me - Hi! ! *Runs from crazy people* OKAY REALLY?**

**I know, I know, no action there. I just wanted to write that bit of info of Zahra and Bakura meeting. And I got to say, it came put pretty good.**

**By the way, Zahra means Flower, Layla means Born at Night, Emu means Cat and Kepi means Tempest. I just wanted to say that.**

**Anyway, yes, Layla and Zahra are sisters. Where are the others? Where are Emu and Kepi? Will I ever watch the last season of Yu-Gi-Oh so I know what happens? Will I ever stop stalking Bakura?**

**Bakura - You really have to stop that.**

**Me - BAKURA! *Hugs Bakura***

**Bakura - Review so she can let me go!**

**Me - REVIEW!**


End file.
